With Grace In Your Heart
by westeros
Summary: This fic-dump involves a Disney princess, a metal band t-shirt, a plane ride to Morocco, and more. Pointless fluff.


A/N: dump of drabbles (not in chronologicle order)

warning: thar' be corny fluff ahead *no spoilers for the most part*, assuming you've kept up with the first episode (available online) and with some trailers or info on fansites/e4 + sorry if I missed a few errors, the bulk of this was written at 3 a.m because I had a sudden super-Hardlet splurge

* * *

><p>She was positively radiant. A wide smile had grown on her face, and her hands were swinging at her sides, as if she'd simply explode with excitement. "Rich!" Her voice carried from across the room, and he stopped gazing at her. Walking forward, his heavy boots clunked against the floor and she bit her lip to contain herself.<p>

Grace had sent a few texts over to Rich earlier in the day, eager to show him what she had picked up from the baking class her mother goaded her into taking. It wasn't like he was going to say no either, so here he was.

"Look! I forced Alo to make it with me, he didn't have anything better to do anyhow." She latched on to a leather jacket clad arm of his, wide-eyed. Waiting for a response, her smile slowly slid from her face. "Please tell me you like it. Went through hell trying to bake it, and Alo wasn't all too helpful." She looked down at the cake she set on the small desk table in her room, as if trying to look for flaws she had missed earlier. Of course, there was the shaky icing Alo had attempted, spelling out Rich's name and some not so friendly words, but other than that, there didn't seem to be many errors.

Rich finally looked back to her. "You forced him to wash up before this right? Don't want wanker germs in my cake."

She giggled. "'Course. So..you like it, right? It's chocolate on the inside too!" She spoke proudly. "Go on, take a bite."

He laughed, lifting her hand from his arm and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

x

There was only one way to describe the grin on Rich's face at the moment; abosolutely malicious.

"Grace, this stuff's on the light side. You'll like it." He held out a set of headphones.

"Yes, last time I've allowed you to suggest music, I nearly fainted. I trust him, not you." Grace pointed towards toxic Bob.

"Kid's smart." Bob chuckled and motioned for Rich to hand him the album he was about to let Grace hear. "You call this light?" He mouthed to Rich and rolled his eyes. "Don't put those on, wait here." He scuffled off to the back of the store, digging up something more suitable.

Grace crossed her arms, fixing Rich with a look.

"What? I thought it was light.."

"Whatever. I thought you were actually going to help me."

He softened at her words, guilt creeping upon him.

"It's metal. You aren't metal. I'm just trying to help you figure that out sooner, so you don't waste any more of ou—my time." Once the words left his mouth, Rich realized they were harsher than he intended for them to be.

Before she could cover it up, a look of hurt flashed across her face. She tightened her lips and straightened up. "Fine. Tell Toxic Bob thanks anyhow." Her small ballet-esque feet began guiding her out of the store.

Rich fidgeted around for a moment. "Wait.."

She rolled her eyes, leaning against the door frame. "What?"

"I'm..sorry."

x

"The food was horrible and I'm pretty sure we paid extra for this airline. Obviously wasn't worth it." A few soft curses followed his complaints and Rich continued to pull along Grace's luggage for her, as all of his things were in stuffed in a worn backpack, slung across his shoulders.

"Yeah. The kids sitting behind me were so rowdy..but anyhow, no worries. We're in Morocco now!" She spread her arms optimistically, peering around the airport's parking space.

"Right..it's blistering hot." He began to fan himself with his free hand.

"Shouldn't be a problem, considering your cute little tank." She teased, pulling gently at a loose strand of Rich's tank. His pink tank, with a large hot pink colored heart upon it.

Annoyed, Rich rolled his eyes. "I told you, I wasn't going to pay to buy clothes I wouldn't wear again."

Grace laughed. "Well, you couldn't have gotten hand-me-downs from someone else? Your cousin seems to have a very...refined taste in fashion. Probably very imaginative too, I'd guess. But it doesn't suit you."

"I'm sure I look fine, and yes. Rufus is very imaginative. Now let me borrow your phone. Alo's probably lost somewhere, the twat."

x

Shivering, they let the water drip off themselves before hurriedly rushing inside for towels and warmth.

Hair plastered to his skin, Rich shook in a dog like manner, water spewing everywhere. High pitched protests sprung from Grace's lips, and she crept into a corner of his room. Opening his closet door, she quickly located a pair of dingy towels, throwing one to Rich and wrapping one around herself.

"Think I'm going to be sick.." Grace trailed, and she hugged herself to keep from shivering.

"You're the one who started this!" Rich laughed, throwing on pajama pants and reaching for his stash of lotion.

A whispy giggle bubbled from Grace. "Right. Well, you're a prat for not ensuring that we had towels by the poolside anyhow."

He didn't respond, other than a content sigh.

Meanwhile, Grace dug through his closet for a quick set of clothes. Hers were wet, and neglected by the poolside, other than her current 'classic-60's-styled-swimset' she had on. A quick scuffle later, she pulled on a baggy black Napalm Death t-shirt and an overly large pair of sweats that were anything but fitting. As she shut the door, Rich scoffed.

"You look gorgeous, but I think you need a wardrobe upgrade."

She stuck his tongue out at him.

x

"Alright, fine. Which movie?" irritated but resigned, Rich plopped on her frilly bed.

"Sleeping Beauty! Aurora's kickass." Grace grabbed the tape from her sacred 'Disney-only' shelf and gently placed it inside her old VHS player.

Rich frowned, giving her his usual skeptical stare with his nose crinkled. "But all she does is sleep."

"Oh, stop Rich. You'll enjoy it. Promise. It's much better than whatever it is Alo rented for you. Zombies are so-"

He cut her off. "That movie's brill!" The defensive tone in his words held some admiration.

She rolled her eyes at him, pressing play. Walking over, she made sure to settle down a good deal away from him.

"Gracie.." He whined apologetically. There was no response. With an exaggerated sigh, he gave up for the second time that day. "Fine. I'm sorry. Sleeping Beauty's kickass. There. I'm lying next to you now.."

She laughed.

x


End file.
